


When october comes, poems fall from trees like leaves

by chamomilechia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: (Tags are weird and Idk why), Ash - Freeform, Bait, Catch, Coat - Freeform, Dark, Enchanted - Freeform, Frail, Gen, Inktober prompts 2019, Misfit - Freeform, Multi, Other, Overgrown, Ripe, Snow, Some trigger warnings but they're listed on the chapers' notes so we're gucci, Swing, Tasty, Tread, ancient, build, dizzy - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, freeze - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, husky - Freeform, injured, legend, mindless, ornament, pattern - Freeform, ride - Freeform, ring, sling, treasure, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilechia/pseuds/chamomilechia
Summary: A collection of poems, one for each day of October. The prompts used are the ones from Inktober, that I decided to use as writing prompts too.I know, relationships tags are crazy, bear with me, they're not gonna be explicit. This book is centered around poems, implications of these relations may be thrown around but are always useful to the poems they're referred within. Also, goodness sake, this is part of a series. It starts with October but it'll continue on after the end of the month as well.  Anyways, enjoy :)





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't go crazy if the ship you clicked for isn't present yet. It's only half of the month of october, there's still time for many more. Plus, it takes time to come up with anything that doesn't set my brain off or seem weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ring  
Written for my beloved favorite boi prince, Roman.

Runs his fingers on the ancient page  
The hand of the daydreaming prince  
Rings around his head like those of saturn  
He reads stories and tales of old age  
That haven't been touched since  
The era where every book had to burn.


	2. Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Mindless  
Logan, oh Logan, why must you be so fucking stubborn?

Mindless laughing, he wishes he could  
Someday he will, doesn't yet know  
That there's no need to be cold and bold  
Because only a period does last the snow  
Before spring comes and brings stories untold  
Of what it'll be in the summer, never he saw  
That seasons change like emotions, their bond  
It's not something commanded, some order or law  
It's much more than just magic by a witch's wand  
It's the start of a flowery garden, not to mow  
Where cicadas sing, frogs jump, a lovely pond  
But for now, rest, pretend, comprehend, stay low  
Someday you'll learn to smile, share and love.


	3. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Bait  
Roman again ahha, plus someone else 👀

Tell me, was it all an act?  
Those nights spent laughing together  
Comforting each other to feel better  
Was it only pretence or a meaningful fact?  
Because there's nothing now that you could say  
You kept me around like a wounded prey  
Used your words as bait, but you know lies weigh  
And those keep crushing you down, one day I'm sure you'll see  
Still I'm hoping for you to be safe, because I love you and you loved me  
I know it's the past, we've both moved on  
But there's a seat beside me, ready to be sat on  
And nobody cradles me now, I'm on my throne  
The golden crown knocked down, I'm here, alone.


	4. Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Freeze  
Thomas and the boys have a show down, alternatively, they're fucking possessed.

Frozen in place, he's standing there  
Surrounded by wolves, their words frost bites  
Panicked, he wants to escape, but where?  
This isn't some simple intruder, it's his own damn sides  
That bore down on him, glacial stare  
He can't get away, a spell of ice on him  
Keeping him locked in place, vulnerable  
He knew all is not how it seems  
But this was new, inane, insufferable  
So he wondered, while being tore down  
Was I so bad they hate me this much?  
He looks into their eyes, a haze covering warm brown  
Realises the problem is not them, he can't act now, can only watch  
How they're turning against each other  
Biting insults, throwing hands, crossing border.  
Then it's all finished, nightmare done  
He's left there to tremble, chills through his every bone.


	5. Build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Build  
Deceit time babey

Dancing mannequins and dolls glow like the moon  
In the ballroom of darkness at noon  
Built on the lies puked out by society  
You spin around like a wheel of fortune  
Always ending up on the 13th number  
Hands up, cards on the table, the tarots revile  
Upside down with the devil  
You keep constructing your reality  
Creating mud armies and castles of paper  
Piling up bricks and clouds, high where thunder rumbles  
Until your own mind can bear no longer,  
it fails to recognise the lie and like a tower it crumbles.


	6. Husky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Husky  
Some good times for our good old Thomathy, with just as lovely significant other.

Words wash over him like honeyed milk  
His lover's voice full of wonder and amazement   
Husky notes when he whispers secrets  
All around them tunes of singing crickets  
While they share tales of their youth moments  
They laugh, share smiles and wine drinks.


	7. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Enchanted  
Patton bby I choose u

Under the bluest of skies, existed a garden  
Enchanted with magic, embellished with flowers  
Stars wink at blue bells and roses in the night  
Suns kiss violets and irises with their rays  
A guardian, by stories, of magic and stardust  
Takes care of the place, soft smile on his face  
Talks with druids and fairies, makes them laugh  
By myth he's still there, forgotten, in the place where time doesn't pass and flowers glitter  
A land of dreams, fortune and spirit, old of eons, hidden by Persephone and cherished by gods.


	8. Frail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Frail  
(The idea of Roman becoming Apathy came to me after I read Apathy and Fuchsia Moon by triggermoreliketiger, those really inspired me and I love the concept).

Translucent drops, angel tears  
When night arrives, it's quiet as colors change  
From crimson hue to lifeless gray  
And when strenuous you held strong for years  
Bit by bit you turned into a blank page  
And no matter how hard they pray  
You keep getting worse, getting more frail  
Day by day you weaken, red going pale  
Now there's no running away from who you have become  
Memories present, no emotions attached, Apathy does not care for love, only from it to detach.


	9. Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Swing
> 
> Something soft because everybody deserves a gentle caress every now and then. Also Roman needs more appreciation so here I am presenting you this.

Back and forth, wind caressing your face  
You swing, feet grazing the Spring grass  
On the wooden plank, near the wishing well  
You sit moving up and down, slow of pace  
Taking in the green, flowers, trying to relax  
Imagining the sound reverber from those yellow bells  
That burst out of the earth and cue a silent music  
And you keep swinging from your little tree  
Flying into the sky with the push of a breath  
That Mother Nature blows with o so gentle delicacy  
On you continue to imagine this warm evening  
Until night comes and a new dream begins.


	10. Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Pattern  
Where basically Roman and Patton go crazy when someone v special for Thomas cheats on him,,, enjoy?

It begins like this  
Heart beating fast, love filling up pores like wine  
A feeling of amazement shakes the mind  
Nights spent watching tv and feeling at ease  
It's all so lovely, pure and full of love  
Until it's not, you open your eyes, kill the dove  
A pattern begins, where hands aren't holding, feet fall behind and your back is stabbed  
Oh how cruel of him, your past lover, who's now a heartless stranger  
Left unnoticed were side glances, blown kisses, feelings robbed  
Now no more, they're clear as the sun dawning  
Jealousy takes hold, replaces devotion  
Hate devours love, a venom emotion  
It always goes like this, you think, while your broken heart in a dark pit sinks.


	11. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Snow  
So, I know it's Autumn (which I love) but it's SPRING TIME (literally).  
Lmao, the boys are all here.

Under the snow grows nature  
When winter retreats, flowers stick out  
Life awakens, a start of virtue  
Nobody knows what it'll bring, or its abouts  
Knowledge blooms, Creativity springs  
Worries surface, Anxiety sprouts   
The Heart goes crazy and does its things  
While Oneself consolations mouths  
It's a busy time when ice melts away  
And leaves room for warm light  
No more sadness or hours of gray  
Just blue skies and clouds up high  
Sweet is the season of joyful upbringing  
Of sunny but chilly days and birds singing.


	12. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Dragon  
Roman, I'm sorry :'>

Breath of fire  
The crimson dragon  
Full of desire  
Will beg for you pardon  
Hear screams of silence  
He's quietly suffering  
Like sailors to sirens  
He's mutely listening  
Blinded by woe  
He'll just keep shut  
Won't attack his foe  
He'll ignore his gut  
Go on with his act he will  
Because he's scarred  
But doesn't have it in him to kill  
So he'll continue being carved  
Until nothing remains beside bones  
The dragon is sadly only a shell now  
Of a man that wishes to be buried by stones  
That craves peace and justice, still alive somehow  
After tortures and pains and what other shameful disgrace  
He only wants to be left alone, together with the universe and the stars  
His flaming breath turns into frost, ice taking the red fire's place  
He's becoming a lost planet, when back then he was Mars  
Of the man, the mighty crimson beast, nothing concrete remains here  
He's falling on the ground, blind eyes, voiceless and deaf, short of life and of time  
He's paid his crimes, sorted out his living, yet he's going to disappear  
To join the constellations and the gods up there,  
Isn't that what he wants though?  
Such a sad ending for a being so full of love and care  
Then he's gone, glittering dust towards the sky, where to exactly we'll never know.


	13. Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Ash  
A depressing one today folks. Inspired from that moment in Forbidden Fruit where the house was burning. :')  
(warning: stroke tw, negative thoughts tw, pretty bad if you fear fire)

All is burning, hot fire, lungs ablaze  
Ash is falling, the room pulluted with smoke  
Fear breaks through, pain, anxiety, some sort of haze  
Craziness stings the mind, nothing to convoke  
Beside disgusting thoughts, not meant to amaze  
He's tumbling down, on the verge of a stroke  
He wishes there'd be a way to erase  
All of his wrongs, these past mistakes  
Because his heart is failing, that's all it takes  
Closes his eyes, a fearful nightmare  
Peaceful moments are now very rare  
Goodbye cruel day, see you again  
Tomorrow is a new start, with absolutely no gain.


	14. Overgrown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Overgrown  
Anyways Remus is s bastard and Deceit's here to help, poor boi gets rejected like always though :c

The mind is like an ever-growing garden  
If you water it and appreciate its people you'll have a beautiful blossoming place  
But if you ignore it, let it to its demise, that's when it becomes a bundled mess  
Thoughts make him feel rotten  
He's fallen from his cloudy grace  
Now suffers restless sleep and terrible stress  
Plants start to exsiccate, flowers wither  
Bad feelings surface from dry soil  
Leaving them all shaken, near is the slither  
None of them knows how to reverse this turmoil  
Someone else arrives to take care of the plot  
But they don't let him help, the place begins to rot  
Sickly green, poisonous weed starts to raise  
From the ground, that's overgrown anguish with no compliment, love or praise  
He feels messed up, disgusting, a disappointment  
They're scared, poor souls, what a confusing time  
When the mind becomes garden for such a scary sentiment  
Listen here now, see the lines, read the rhyme  
In the end it'll all be all right  
You'll feel okay, for now hold on tight.


	15. Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Legend  
To my dear Roman and Virgil, I'm so sorry

Tales tell of a crumbling castle  
Tucked away in the fir forest  
A legend says there once took place a battle  
Between lovers up there, over the hill's crest  
Strife followed betrayal, hate replacing light  
A false whisper to the ear tricking them both  
To show that love does not equal trust, or might  
The prince was too proud, never admitting fault  
The noble like him was of little patience, sadly  
Can you imagine? That a rumor caused such an assault  
And disaster struck twice when it turned out deadly  
Both men perished, one from pointed spear  
The second one, gentleman, from anguish  
Because love was still there, it would appear  
Only blinded by pain, ever present, never to vanish.


	16. Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Wild  
Remus again, sorreh  
(there's mentions of blood, body horror I suppose and insanity tw,)

Out of control, it spirals down and with a bow, he cuts in half your mind  
Visions break through, psychedelic colors paired with disturbing thoughts  
Why, you didn't know he could be so wild, though in the past he'd already been a crazy nuisance  
Blood on his hands or maybe strawberry juice, as he eats wood and solemnly nods  
Up and down, head then flying across the room  
An arrow in the left eye and cut neck flowing  
The body runs to its top, picks it up and puts it back on upside down, then boom!  
He's back to his spot and like a magician, he's dramatically bowing  
You look as every time he dips body parts keep detaching  
He laughs it off and grows new ones but the others on the ground to his legs are attaching  
Letting you bewildered, absolutely wrecked, working through the shocks  
Because it's so crazy, so messed up and it's so wrong, you can't control it  
You fall on your knees, head pounding, his laughter echoing, you're losing your sanity bit by bit.


	17. Ornament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Ornament  
Roman time again bBey  
(gun tw)

Oh potent king, lay down, the end is nigh  
Broken is your crown, a dark sign of the night  
When gold don't glisten and glitter don't shine  
Pretty is the venom of snakes that poison your wine  
Throne melted like Icarus' wings, who as you flew high, too close to the sun  
And same as him you reached the unreachable, that backfired you in the head like an outworldly gun  
Look at you now, how hopeless, pathetic  
They all think of you as someone useless, idiotic  
But don't fear friend, I'm here as your servant  
In remembrance of when you weren't just some stupid ornament  
Instead, the most beautiful of all, the perfect form, a flawless statue  
Of marble and silver, of bronze and ivory, a mix of incredible perfection  
Enough of that though, stop flaunting your virtue  
A wall of lies, a pretty facade, bloated with pride and feeble conviction  
When in the end all of them go and it's just us two  
Then you'll know why this all happened, deadly fault of your damnation.


End file.
